Shepard's Beginning to an End
by Aroomie
Summary: Elizabeth Shepard. Colony background and sole survivor... Her story from Beginning to End. Some of the chapters are squished together... I will work on fixing them when I have time... Sorry!
1. Crashed

Name: Shepard, Elizabeth  
Age: 24  
Sex: Female  
Blood type: AB+  
Mission: Reconnaissance

Shepard moved in as fast as she could, the element of surprise was to be hers. When the door to the room opened she froze, the sound of light snoring coming from her goal, she smiled to herself and moved in her feet making only the slightest sounds when she snuck over to the bed. When she reached it, the sight of her team mate sleeping made her want to laugh he looked so at peace… too bad she's going to ruin it. As shepard lifted her arms above her head her team mate turned and grabbed her waist, pulling her over his bed and on to the other side beside him. Shepard squealed at the sudden motion and started to laugh when she lay still on the bed.

"Fuck man. Why is it that I can never get you?"

Shepard looked over at her teammate as he stopped laughing and gave her an evil childish smile.

"Cause I can see the future. WoooOoooo."

Shepard gave him a funny look and started to laugh at how stupid he looked. When they were done being childs Shepard let him get dressed and they started to make their way to the bridge.

"Come on Kurtis, how is it that you always know when I´m gonna try to scare you?"

"I dunno… guess you're getting predictable."

Shepard looked at him and narrowed her eyebrows, she hated being predictable.

*** The Bridge ***

When the door opened the two were greeted by people running around and sitting at computers decrypting and exchanging messages with HQ and other places. The captain of the ship was hunched over a table with star charts overlapping one another. When a young man sitting at one of the computers saw shepard and kurtis walk in he stood up and ran over to the captain who shortly nodded after he finished whispering in his ear.

"Shepard, Kurtis, would you please join me up here."

The two straightened as their captain called out to them and ran over.

"Shepard, you are in charge of this next one. We have just recently received information telling of a habitable planet in the Hades Gamma, I want you to compose a team of 10 people, get down there and find out if this intel is correct and if so, report back within 24 hours."

Shepard and kurtis saluted their captain and left the bridge to go collect gear and men.

*** Armory ***

"I don't like this, not one bit…"

The young corporal crossed his arms as he finished holstering the weapon on his thigh.

"What don't you like Steve? This mission or you taking orders from a girl?"

The turrian turned with a grin on his face and began walking round the room with his hand on a hip and the other in the air.

"I´m your officer for this evening, I would like to let you know that I´ll be judging your performance while I sit over there fixing my nails and hair OK?"

The whole room burst out in laughter as the turrian did a mock of their potential officer. His voice going high pitched and his throwing of the hips made it even more hilarious.

"I´m glad that I can provide humor for you boys…"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked to the door were the voice came from. The young girl standing there was nothing like they expected. As she walked across the room the men could do nothing but stare, her hair fiery hair was done up in a neat bun, her green eyes registering everything in the room, posture of someone who knows what they are doing, and the scars on her face showed that she wasn't scared of getting in the line of fire.

"I do believe that the turians are new to this ship, am I right?"

Shepard got face to face with the turrian that was making fun of her.

"Y…Yes Ma'am"

"Well then, I suggest that you don't start it off with making fun of your officer, hmm?"

"Of course Ma'am, I apologize"

Shepard smiled at the turrian and laughed to herself before walking away to collect her gear next to her friends. When shepard sat down and started to check out her guns, she could hear people whispering amongst themselves about how she just scared the crap out of the turrian.

"Impressive display Shepard, though was it completely necessary?"

When Shepard looked up she saw a very young looking salarian.

"Globin."

Shepard looked at the turrian again, his head down in his hands and sweating.

"I don't know… provided with good humor for me though. I don't like how people still think that women can be pushed around."

"Alright, but still be careful yea?"

Shepard looked back down at her gun smiling and Globin sat next to her to pick his up gear.

"Yes mom."

Globin looked at shepard and started to laugh.

*** On the shuttle ***

"The intel tells that the best place to colonization is... Here."

Shepard typed in a few keys on the keyboard at the front of the shuttle and a hologram of the planet's surface. Shepard moved her finger across the screen to an area that looked like a creator.

"We'll be landing here, 3 kilometers away, we´ll walk from there to avoid any detection just in case something is down there."

The boys in the back nudged each other in the sides when their officer turned around.

"Hey Kurtis, you tap that yet?"

Kurtis´s face turned a bright red color after his team mates made the cocky joke, and he shook his head angrily.

"NO! I don't know about you guys, but I treasure my friendship with her. I don't need more."

Steve let out a chuckle.

"So you haven't even thought about it?"

"No, I've thought of it but trust me But what I have with her is good enough for me."

As kurtis spoke he turned his head back to look at Shepard, to his surprise she was standing right next to him and the group talking to him.

"Something interesting going on boys?"

All the men's face turned bright red.

"No ma'am, we were just… talking about the mission."

"Oh? What about it?"

Shepard smiled as everyone of the guys couldn't think of anything to cover up what they were talking about. Suddenly without warning the shuttle started to bounce and the interior lights turned red.

"What just happened?!"

Shepard made her way to the driver's seat as fast as she could.

"Something´s throwing off the thrusters, we´re hitting serious turbulence that is knocking off our coordinate drop. I suggest we all buckle ourselves in for an extremely bouncing ride."

"Noted, everyone buckle up this is gonna be a bumpy landing! Or should I say crash?!"

Shepard grinned and went to her seat and buckled up as did everyone else… some too late. The shuttle was sent into a freefall, those whose seat belts weren't done up in time flew round the cabin as the shuttle was tossed around, some people tried to grab their teammates and hold them down, shepard saw Globin as one of the ones flying around and grabbed his arm. In return he grabbed her arm and she pulled him in so that he may wrap his arms around her waist in order for his body to stop flying round, others saw the display and tried to do it with the rest of the men flying around. Shepard wrapped her arms around globin when he tightened his grip on her, she knew he was scared, his large eyes were closed and his head down and pushing into Shepard's chest. She wasn't about to let him die, globin was one of her closest friends. When kurtis saw shepard holding globin he shot out his and the next chance he got and grabbed a man flying round, pulling him close provided difficult but when he did, he managed to get him close to his body before the shuttle suddenly slammed into the ground and stopped moving.

"Globin, you alright?"

Shepard moved her head so she could see her friends face better, when his eyes opened her heart lifted.

"Yea… do me a favor?"

"For you, anything."

"Never make me do that again."

Shepard looked at Globin and laughed out loud, soon he followed and others as well. Nodding went around the cabin as some men undid their seat belts to check others that weren't managed to get caught.

"Everyone out if the shuttle, let's see what the damage is…"


	2. Campsite

As everyone pilled out of the shuttle and ahead count was done it was put down that there had been 3 KIA's, the pilot got the first of the blow and two others that were flying round the cabin had broken multiple parts of their bodies but died instantly when their necks broke.

"Who didn't make it?"

Shepard placed a hand on the medical officer's shoulder when she saw him lower his head.

"The pilot and two of our gunnery chiefs."

He lowered his head again and looked down at one of the bodies with sadness.

"Who was he?"

"My brother."

Shepard's heart sunk. She realized that there was families traveling with her, she had been so wrapped up in being alone herself that she never considered others and their families.

"We'll take some time, bury the bodies. Globin, kurtis and I will search for a place to set up camp."

The men nodded as they watched the three people walk off into the bush. Shepard had been quiet most of the search, her mind still trying to wrap itself around how people could sign up to be in the army and yet have family at home waiting for them to come home. In the midst of her thoughts she heard Globin and Kurtis start talking.

"So, how long have you known Shepard my bug eyed friend?"

Globin looked away from his scanning process and looked at the human.

"Apparently not as long as you, my slow metabolism friend."

Kurtis looked at Globin and chuckled a bit.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You would think having a slow metabolism would be a good thing."

Globin moved his three fingered hand up to his mouth and thought about it.

"You have a point, that way you can die closer to the ages of 100 and then regret half of your life on your death bed."

Kurtis stopped all movement when Globin said "death bed", he hated to think about dying, it was the only thing that really scared him. Shepard turned around to see why Kurtis had gone silent and saw that all the color on his face had gone; Globin on the other hand was trying not to laugh.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry Shepard, it seemed like a good opportunity. Some humans mock how long we live, like Kurtis here, I thought it would be a good pay back."

"Hmmm, good point. Come on, I see a potential camp site."

As they walked Kurtis was snapped out of his small coma from Globins comment and they all held a conversation to keep their minds off things. When they reached the cave that shepard had seen from afar, globin pulled out his Omni tool and stared a scan.

"Good oxygen flow from the mouth and end of the cave, dry enough to start a fire or two, big enough to fit the rest of the team… excellent eyes Shepard, this will do nicely."

"Good. Kurtis, I want you to go get the rest of the team, Globin and I will stay here and make this place a little homier."

Kurtis groaned as he walked off and Shepard laughed at him.

*** 2 hours later ***

Shepard and Globin had finished the preparation for the team to arrive; they had made 7 moss beds and had two beautiful fires going.

"Where is he?"

Shepard had started pacing half an hour ago, worry on her face as well as irritation. Globin walked over to shepard after putting more wood on the fire and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much shepard, I'm sure he's fine."

Just as he said something, the bushes just outside the cave started to move. The two automatically went for their weapons, a reflex built into their bodies from months of training, as the two took aim at that movement they were both startled to see kurtis and the men running toward them.

"What happened?"

"Quick, I don't know if they're behind us!"

Shepard looked passed the men as they came out of the bush, when they had all run out shepard focused in on the still moving bushes and went out to look at what it was. Everyone behind her beckoned for her to come back to the cave but she just ignored them. When she arrived at the bush shepard could hear a soft crying sound, defiantly not human but crying none the less and shepard pulled back the bushes. When shepard looked behind the bush she saw a small figure, too small to be classed as a threat so she holstered her weapon. When she went over to get a closer look she pulled out her flash light and when she shone it on the tiny figure her heart sunk just that little bit more. On her return to the cave everyone saw the small figure in her arms, barely moving and barely breathing. She went to the moss pile that was to be her bed and placed the small figure down, when she did everyone crowded around to look at the baby varren.

"Get me a knife."

Shepard held out her hand and the instrument was placed in her hand, not soon after she moved alone the baby's side with her hand and took hold of a loose string that was attached to its body. As she trailed the string to the baby's neck, it had somehow wrapped itself around its neck and got caught on one of the soldiers boots and it was dragged along as they ran being suffocated. Shepard carefully took the string round its neck and pulled up moving the scissors fast and cut the string, the baby's body convulsed for a second with the shock of the string being removed and stopped. Globin pulled out his Omni tool and scanned its body.

"Breathing is normal, no broken bones or fractures, it should be running round soon."

Everyone smiled as the little varren opened its eyes, closely examining everyone around it. Soon though other sound started to come from the cave mouth.

"I think mom wants her baby back."

Everyone nodded at shepard as they saw a group of varren appear from the bushes. Shepard picked up the baby as it tried to stand up when it saw its mother and took it closer to the mouth of the cave, the other varren growling and hissing at her when they saw the cub in her arms. As shepard held out her hands with the child in them, the hissing stopped and the mother took the cub all of them running away at once and as fast as they arrived.

"That was eventful. Everyone get some rest we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Shepard returned to her bed and laid down, her eyes becoming heavy and soon fell asleep.


	3. All Is Lost

Shepard woke with the sound of crashing and engines powering down.

"What's going on globin?"

Shepard walked over to her salarian friend and looked at the packaging with confusion.

"I don't know, It started to arrive an hour ago. Apparently the captain ordered these down here when we go settled."

"But this place isn't secured yet! We have no idea what's out here!"

Globin nodded and took Shepard by the hand and walked over to the man who started the shipment.

"You the one in charge of this?"

"Yes ma'am. Came down as soon as the order was given."

"We haven't explored this planet enough yet, and you think we're ready to colonize?!"

"Orders are orders."

Shepard threw her hands up in anger and walked away, Globin in hot preset of her.

Shepard sat on the side lines and watched as more and more people and shipment arrived, the disapprovement on her face growing with each crate and man that arrived. Kurtis ran up to her and saluted before taking a seat next to her.

"I can't believe they think we're ready for this so soon?"

Kurtis looked around to see what was causing the earthquake but saw nothing. Soon though a large creature burst out of the ground, causing rubble to be tossed in every direction.

"Thresher Maw! Everyone find cover!" The turian on Shepard's team screamed in terror as the large creature started to spit some kind of green substance at them.

They were all scrambling for cover, some fleeing to the cave and others behind cargo that hadn't been unloaded yet. Those who ran for the cave were soon crushed from some of the still flying boulders.

"Globin!?" Shepard looked around frantically for her friend, but he was nowhere to be seen, kurtis noticed her stumbling around and grabbed her by the arm and took her to cover behind a large boulder.

"Were is he? I can't leave him out there!" Kurtis moved his arm round Shepard's head and pulled it close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Liz?"

The mans face turned pail, and he pointed toward the cave.

"We placed it over near the cave entrance, that was the only place we could find decent signal."

Shepard moved to the edge of the bolder and looked for the beckon. When she spotted it her mind began to plot a rout to it. 'Cover, run, cover'

Shepard lost her train of thought when Kurtis put his hand on her shoulder.

"Liz?"

She turned to look at the remaining 6 people and looked back over her shoulder to the beckon, she inhailed deeply and looked back at them.

"There is only one route to the beckon, only one person can go in case a distraction is needed its too dangerous and there is no time."

Shepard looked at the men and back at the beckon again.

"I'm going to run for it 'He's not gonna die, not while I can do something about it.'

Shepard ran in behind cover and drew her pistol, when she poked her head out to see her next move she saw the maw still occupied with the ship that had brought the cargo. She ran for her next cover, the next and the next. While running toward the last cover before the beckon she tripped over a body.

"Ooff" shepard landed flat on her face, the sound causing the maw to draw its attention to her.

"Shit!" Shepard stumbled up and ran for cover, shooting at it as she ran.

"She won't make it! Not unless we help her!"

Kurtis looked back at the men with him and beckoned for one of them to help.

"She brought this on us! Why should we help her?!"

"Cause it was your fault in the first place!" The turian shouted at the solder and stood next to kurtis.

"You have my support."

Kurtis nodded at him. Soon. One by one, the men started to stand beside him.

"It's all or nothing right?"

The men laughed at the terrible joke and pulled out their weapons.

"You're crazy! You're all crazy!"

"Not crazy," Kurtis turned and looked at the man. "Just doing our job."

The man looked at his feet and pondered his comment, he then nodded and drew his gun.

"Fuck it. If I'm gonna die here, might as well be with you ass holes."

The men laughed again and ran out from behind the boulder screaming and shooting at the maw. When shepard saw she started cursing under her breath, but when the maws attention was on them she bolted for the beckon. When it was active she turned back and saw that only 2 of the 6 remained.

"NO!"

She ran as fast as she could to were she last saw Kurtis, as she approached the spot were he was she saw him clenching his stomach.

"Kurtis!" Shepard ran over to him and pulled his head on to her lap.

"Took you long enough Besides, I couldn't sit idly by while you put your self in harms way."

Shepard lowered her head as her tears became more fluent. She felt his hand on her face, moving them away and she placed her hand on his.

"You're so stupid." She looked at his brown eyes and watched as they swelled.

"I may be, but at least... I can die knowing that you survived. My love."

Shepard's eyes widened and her tears flowed freely again as his hand slid away from her face.

"No, you can't. You can't leave me here! Don't leave me!"

Shepard watched as his eyes grew dark and felt his body get heavy. She lowered her head and held on to him tightly. After a minute or two, she removed her head from his body and kissed his lips, they were cold. She looked up at the maw as it finished off the last two solders.

"I'm gonna kill this thing and now he was gone, to save her life, he sacrificed his life for her and now she has no one now gone.

When evac' came the men found Shepard kneeling at the graves she had dug for her friends, crying and broken.


	4. Damming

Garrus sat at the far end of the table, he hated sitting with the other crew, they always stared at him. Even from the distance he held from them he could still hear them whisper. It pissed him off, the crew was almost 100% human"

Shepard's face grew cross and looked over to the crew members at the end of the table when she heard one of them cough.

"Screw them then."

Garrus was taken back. He had never heard a human disregard their species like that.

"You honestly think that?"

"Yeah, I do."

Shepard looked away from the people at the end of the table and looked Garrus in the eye.

"I have no reason to like them, or them me."

She looked down at her food and started to eat again. Garrus continued to watcher as she finished her food and trailed her as she walked away from the table. After loosing sight of his commander, he looked back at the people at the end of the table. They all looked displeased and shocked; they had heard every word she had said.

When Garrus had finished his food he had gone down to the mako and started some calibrations on it, shielding, weapons, armor, and the like. He had lost track of time and one by one everyone started to leave their posts and head off to get some shut eye, soon he was the only one down in the cargo area. As he started to get tired he logged off and started to head for the elevator, half way there he saw a figure in the corner of the room.

As he approached the figure he saw a light glow coming from behind it.

"Shepard? Is that you?"

She jumped at his voice.

"Garrus, I thought you went to bed."

"I had to finish some never mind. Good night Garrus."

She got up and quickly moved passed him, face down. 'Was that? No, she couldn't have been crying I did." The turian lowered his head. Shepard looked at him for a second and placed a hand on his. He looked at her hand is shock.

"I'm not angry Garrus; you're the only person besides me to read it. I have nothing against it. Kurtis was a fine solder, He disserves to be remembered by people."

Garrus looked up at Shepard when she removed her hand and saw her whipping away tears.

"Shepard?"

Shepard smiled at him and nodded slightly.

"He was my friend but I couldn't save theirs."

Garrus looked at the picture and then at Shepard.

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking The humans we were taking orders from thought they could colonize the planet but something went wrong the next morning, before we even got the chance to explore the planet shipments started to arrive. I was angry, everyone who came with me was angry, so we blew up half a dozen of the crates. Bad idea. The explosion woke a thresher maw, killed almost everyone within seconds." Shepard stopped pacing and lent on the wall with her back to Garrus. "Globin, he was crushed by a boulder from when the maw came out of the ground. Kurtis In my fucking arms, I had to watch the man I loved die in my bloody fucking arms!"

Shepard clenched her hands and punched the wall. She turned back to Garrus and yelled.

"Humans are the reason why HE is dead, they are the reason I was left alone on that planet! They can all burn in hell for all I care!"

Shepard turned and walked away to her cabin leaving Garrus in the mess alone and on the edge of his seat. Shepard; strong, calm, collected tigress of a woman, had just lost her grip in front of him.


	5. New Faith

It had been a few days since Shepard had sat down with Garrus. Her anger getting the better of her and leaving him alone in the mess, now, she avoids everyone. Talking to those who have only urgent things to talk about and completing every mission as quick as possible so she may come back to the ship and sit in her cabin. Garrus sometimes walks by to make sure she is alright; he swears that he can hear light sobbing every time. Garrus had started to worry about her, she had been locked in her room for three days straight and all attempts to get her out have failed. He has had enough. Garrus turned away from his terminal next to the mako and headed toward the elevator and headed to the captain's quarters. When he got there he saw Kaidan and Liara outside her room.

"Come on commander open up."

The lieutenant pleaded at the shut door.

"Shepard, you need to come out sooner or later, your body won't last much longer without proper substance."

Liara stood next to kaiden with a tray of food… in case Shepard came out.

"She still hasn't come out?"

Garrus walked over to the two and put one of his hands on his hip. Kaiden looked at the door.

"No, and she has stopped replying… we have no idea what's going on."

Garrus walked over to the door and placed a hand on it, he leaned in close, pressing his ear on the door to listen. He didn't hear anything.

"Alenko, you have you omni tool with you right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Garrus held out his hand.

"May I see it?"

Kaiden was puzzled but gave the turian the tool anyways. Garrus held it up to the door and clicked in a few things and the door unlocked.

"Liara, pass me the tray."

She did so, Garrus looking over the items before taking the noodles.

"Okay, wish me luck…"

Kaidan and Liara took a step away from the door and it opened. Garrus stepped in quickly and closed the door behind him and sealed it. He looked round the room and saw a figure lumped together on the desk at the far side of the room.

"Shepard."

Garrus took the couple of steps forward to her desk and placed the food on the surface next to her. Shepard lifted her head up enough to see the food but rested it back down on her arms.

"Please Shepard… you need to eat something."

Shepard lifted her head up again and looked at him.

"Why do you care?"

Her voice was hard and course from not using it for so long.

"Shepard…"

"Why do you care?"

Shepard lifted her upper body and sat up in the chair. Garrus looked more closely at her face, it was streaked with tears, and her eyes were red, her makeup running down her face. Garrus lowered his head.

"You can't think of anything can you?"

Shepard glared at him.

"You come in here, wanting to help, and you can't even think of anything…"

Shepard chuckled to herself and tried standing up. When she got to her feet, they fell from underneath her, causing her body to free fall to the ground. Garrus saw her knees buckle and caught her before she made contact with the floor. He slowly lowered her to the ground, not letting go of her. He knew how she felt, she was alone and the thing she needed most was to have someone show that they cared about her. When she was sitting on her knees, him beside her and arms wrapped around her, he felt her stir and her arms move round his body. She had started shaking all over. They sat like that for a couple minutes before she stopped crying and pulled away from him, he helped her over to her bed and sat her down. He walked over to the desk and shoved the food in her face.

"Now, eat."

Shepard whipped a tear from her face and nodded, taking greedy mouthfuls. Garrus watched as she slowly came back. When she finished eating he took the bowl from her and put it on the table.

"Why Shepard?"

She looked up at him.

"Why would you do this?"

Shepard stood up and walked over to him.

"I see him… in my dreams, when I'm alone in the dark. I can see their faces,"

Shepard put her hands on her ears.

"I can hear them, screaming, accusing me, blaming me. I can't… block them out."

Garrus looked over at Shepard and saw her eyes shut tight and her hands clenched over her ears. He stepped closer to her and took her in his arms.

"Calm shepard… It's alright."

He held her for a long time before she hugged him back.

"You don't have to be alone Shepard. There are always people around you that you can talk to."

Shepard looked up at Garrus and nodded. He nuzzled her neck and held her tight.

"Thank you Garrus."

Shepard whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. He was shocked; Garrus lifted his head and looked down at the girl in his arms. Her head down and buried in his chest, and her arms wrapped around his body. When she looked up at him she smiled and let go of him, his arms feel to his side and she walked over to her bed.

"I'm kind of tired…"

She lifted her hand and rubbed her eyes. Garrus nodded and turned to walk away.

"Garrus…"

He turned back to see Shepard looking down at the floor.

"Can you, stay with me?"

Garrus opened his mouth to reject but couldn't think of any reason not to. Then he realized she had asked because she didn't want to be alone, if she had another nightmare, the scars of Acuze were too fresh for her to be alone now. Garrus walked over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot were she normally slept.

"Whatever you need, Elizabeth."

Shepard's widened her eyes, no one ever used her first name… not that many people knew it that is. Shepard crawled over to the stop and laid down, Garrus' body filling her view instead of an empty room. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me… please."

Garrus took his hand back and removed the chest plate of his armor, he then moved to the other side of her bed and posed himself so she could rest on him if she wished. Liz crawled over and rested her head on his chest, he placing his hands on her arms and lightly rubbing them.

"Never."

Liz soon fell asleep, listening to the strong beat of his heart, her head moving with his breathing. She didn't have any nightmares that night.


	6. Spaced

"What are we even doing here?"

Garrus looked up from his Data pad, his eyes meeting Shepard's abnormally bright green eyes as she stared at him.

"You have the same orders from the council I do Shepard.

"Investigate the missing ships. No one said it would be the most glamorous job."

Shepard scoffed as she sat next to Garrus in her cabin, he moved his Data pad to the side, smiling lightly as he picked up her legs and laid them across his own, rubbing her calf's gently. After the night before Ilos, they had gotten close as friends, even flirting playfully with one another.

"It's boring as all hell, that's what it is. There is nothing he-"

Her voice was cut off as the whole ship lurched and jolted, the sound of an explosion not far off.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Both she and Garrus stood up with a jump, his hand on her lower back as her's rested upon his arm.

"Seems you spoke to soon, Liz."

He gave her a cocky grin as she glared up at him then poked her tongue out.

"Commander!"

Her hand snapped to her coms.

"What is it Alenko?"

"We've been hit and taking sever damage! Joker is doing the best he can but we need to send out a distress beacon!"

"Yea, yea. I'm on it."

Garrus held her hand as long as he could as Shepard walked away, gathering her suit as she did and scrambling to get it all on.

"After this is over, you're buying the drinks."

She looked over her shoulder after speaking, her lips curling into a cocky smile.

"You bet."

Garrus ran after her, grabbing his helmet as he ran past it.

"Dammit!"

Sparks flew everywhere.

"Stupid piece of shit!"

She kicked the console.

"Shepard!"

She looked over her shoulder to see Garrus.

"We have to evac. Now!"

"Go on ahead, I have to send this beacon."

"No, we go together!"

Sparks flew again as and she hissed, tossing a fire extinguisher over to Garrus and tending to some wires.

"Joker isn't leaving the ship, and I'm not either less you are with me!"

Shepard looked down then back over her shoulder at Garrus and walked over to him, taking the extinguisher from him as she placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Garrus, I need you to get everyone to the shuttles, I will follow soon right after I get Joker, I promise."

"But Shepard..."

"Trust me..."

Sparks flew again and they both stumbled, Shepard landing in Garrus' arms.

"Alright... But you are buying the drinks for this."

He heard her laugh and nod before turning to send the beacon. He spun on his heels and ran towards the pods, grabbing everyone he could as he went and piled them in.

"Go go go."

A loud scream was hard as another explosion went off, a women slamming into the wall and falling limp on the ground. Garrus grit his teeth before jumping into the pod himself before launching. He turned back over to see the ship. It was on fire and breaking fast.

"Joker! We need to go!"

"No, I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her!"

"The Normandy is lost, Joker. Going down with the ship won't change that!"

He looked down before nodding.

"Yea OK. Help me up."

Shepard smiled and hauled Joker's arm up over her shoulder, pulling him from his seat.

"Oh god... They're coming around for another attack!"

Shepard looked over her shoulder and let out a silent curse before hauling Joker faster and almost threw him into the pod, a loud explosion sounding behind her before she noticed her body being forced into the anti gravity vacuum behind her. She reached for anything, something, she found the pod control. She looked at joker on last time before hitting the switch and sent the pod off, joker screaming her name before another explosion sounded and her body was sucked into the vacuum, her back hitting hard before she free floated. She starred as the Normandy was destroyed, turning her head side to side as she stared at all the broken pieces floating around her. Her breath caught in her throat, she wasn't getting enough. She grabbed at the O2 supply on her back and heard a hissing sound as her supply slowly leaked out. She panicked, her legs twisting as she grabbed at her throat, her abdomen convulsing. 'Guess I get to be with you after all, Kurtis...' Her mind went blank as she felt her body collide with a planets atmosphere, the temperature rising as her body began a free fall onto the planets surface.

"What do you mean she wasn't with you?!"

Garrus stared at Joker in disbelief as his mouth went dry.

"I mean that she... Gave her life for mine..."

Garrus gripped his helmet tightly, his arms shaking as he stared at the ground.

"Garrus.. Take it easy man... We are all hit hard by this."

Garrus flung around and smacked Kaidan upside the head with his helmet.

"Don't you dare! She means as much to you as your own damn pride!"

Garrus tossed his helmet to the side and stormed off, leaving the other crew to pick Kaidan up off the ground with a bleeding lip and broken nose.


	7. Reunited

~2 Years Later~

His boots hit hollow on the ground, his helmet still in place as he panted and tried to catch his breath. Looking from side to side he froze at the sight of so many dead laying before him. His head hung as his mouth went dry, his eyes trailing across till he heard a gasping cough. Without a second thought he ran over, dropping to his knees and gently lifting the bloodied solder into his arms.

"Boss... I'm Sorry."

The mans voice was weak and raspy as his body shook and grew cold.

"Don't be. What happened here?"

"Merc's. Someone-"

The man turned and fell into a coughing fit, spitting up blood.

"Tipped them off."

He clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding against each other.

"Their still here, some were. Waiting for you. You have to get out... You have..."

The body went limp in his arms, his head lowering more before gently placing the mans body back, standing once again to check over the others before covering their bodies. It was the least he could do at this time. His head cocked to the side at the sound of an explosion, his shoulders pivoting as he reached up and grabbed hold of his sniper.

"Alright. Let's play."

Her fingers traced absently over the scar across her jaw line. She missed the scar that lined the bridge of her nose, it gave her character, it made her who she was; without it she seemed like someone else in her own eyes.

"Commander,"

Her bright piercing green eyes flashed over to Miranda.

"Why are we even bothering? Archangel could be dead for all we know."

She sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but Jack was already taking the liberty.

"We are here just to piss you off cheer leader, and cause the merc's wouldn't still be here if he was dead."

Jack gave a triumphant grin as Miranda sucked back her lower lip and silenced. This made the fiery haired women across from them burst into laughter as she readjusted herself in her seat.

"We're here."

Her voice was calm as the car came to a stop, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked around. She tapped her armor to be sure it was still there, a habit she has grown accustomed to since being brought back from the dead.

"Head up the steps and you'll find the leader there."

She nodded and motioned her head for Miranda and Jack to stay tight in line with her, jogging their way threw halls. Her step faltered as something caught her eyes, a grin spreading across her lips as she took a few steps back and walked into a room off to the side.

"Boss lady?"

Jack and Miranda walked over to see their Commander hunched over the controls of a Mech.

"Might as well give ourselves a better chance."

Shepard heard Jack chuckle behind her, no doubt laughing at Miranda's expression. With a triumphant smile, she stepped away from the console and left the room, walking about and searching to locate the"head honcho."

"Hmmm, large clearing, open space. Nothing could possibly go wr-"

Shepard was speaking to herself as she walked across the opening to the other side where she saw a gun ship. Tossing her head out of the way as she could hear a shot fire and barely miss her. Her eyes trailed up, locking on an UN-named face as she kept her footing.

He stared into the scope of his sniper unbelieving, his mouth gaped behind his helmet.

"No, not possible. She's dead..."

His finger hovered over the trigger, pulling it as he lost his concentration. As her head wiped away and turned, he could feel his hold melt.

"No... Not possible... How long have I been up here?"

He stared into her abnormal green eyes as she stared up at his position, her footing still as she walked towards the gun ship. He pulled his scope down and tapped his helmet as if hitting his head.

"Wake up Vakarian. She's dead. You saw the ship explode. No way she could have survived that."

There were explosions on either side of his head that made him jump back up and look into his scope again. He downed two men as they hopped over the blockade. His eyes training on the females as they jumped over as well. She spoke, but he was unable to read her lips. Her knuckles cracking as her ruby lips curled into a smile. Her body glowed a bright vibrant purple as her arm flung out, her biotics pulling the three men in front of them into a singularity. They yelped and screamed as the others pulled out their pistols and opened fire on them. Garrus lost his focus on the women as they charged towards the lower level, his head spinning as sparks sounded from the door. His breath caught in his throat for a moment before a loud scream and a thud sounded, he couldn't help but grin as his attention turned back into the lobby. The door chimed, he didn't need to turn around.

"Arch Angel?"

Her voice made his heart skip, as he stared into his scope. He had to catch himself before he saw her, so he held up a finger before holding his scope still, taking his shot on a merc who was stupid enough to stick his head back out. Placing the but of his gun on the ground, Garrus pushed himself up as an exhausted breath slipped his throat. His sniper found the wall, as he walked over to the nearby crates and sat down, his head hung before he removed his helmet. He saw her lips quiver as she restrained her jaw from dropping and couldn't help but grin.

"Shepard."

Her lips gave as his name came out as a whisper, her feet stumbling forwards as she went to him, gently placing a hand on the side of his face. He smiled up at her, his bright blue eyes slowly becoming lost in her fiery green.

"You look like shit Vakarian."

She grinned as he laughed, standing back up and pulled her into his arms as he held her tightly.

"Nice to see you too."

She giggled, the sound sweet to his ears as he held her tighter.

"Shepard."

She growled as she pulled back and stared at Miranda before looking back to Garrus.

"Well, now what?"

Garrus laughed again as he took up his sniper again.

"These idiots have been funneling themselves into my scopes. hiring merc's now as they don't want to waist their own men. But there getting ready for a final push, I can feel it."

Shepard smiled lightly as she grabbed Garrus' sniper and held it up as she aimed a perfect head shot and fired.

"Then we'll just have to show them why you don't mess with us."

His eyes met hers as she smiled warmly, her eyes piercing into him as he stared back at her.

"Come. Let's show 'em what we're made out of."

He chuckled once before taking up position again, watching from the corner of his eyes as Shepard jumped over the ledge and used her biotics to steady her landing.

"Garrus! What's going on?!"

There was no answer. She felt her heart racing in her chest as she ran up the stairs from the lower level, a large rocket explosion sounding as she jumped the last steps. Her body froze as she saw Garrus laying in a pool of his own blood, the gunship flying around the windows.

"I want that thing taken down. Now!"

Her head spun as she stared at Miranda at Jack, her green eyes so full of anger even Jack felt her skin grow cold. Shepard ran over to Garrus, holding his head gently as she ran medi-gel over top his wounds.

"Come on Garrus. Don't you dare die on me."

"Commander!"

Her eyes shot up to see Miranda and Jack pinned.

"A little help?!"

Shepard couldn't help it, her rage boiling over.

"Can't you two take down a simple gunship?! Fuck it! I'll do it!"

She stormed past them, shoving them aside as her body began to glow as she tapped into her biotics. She wiped her hand to the side as her biotics picked up a couple of the couches, tossing them at the window of the gunship, a batarians voice sounding from the speaker.

"Pathetic!"

Shepard couldn't help but grin.

"Hey Jack. Want to know what Biotics can do besides slam shit into a wall?"

"Hell yea I do."

Shepard grinned even more and looked over her shoulder before charging out the window and jumping on top the gun ship.

"Holy shit!"

"Commander!"

Shepard crouched low in the top of the ship, her body still glowing as she balled her fist and slammed a throw into the window, breaking the glass in an instant. The batarians face made her lips curl into an unpleasant smile as his eyes filled with fear as she reached in and gripped his throat, pulling him from the cockpit and tossed his body aside and listened to him scream as his body free fell, a pleasant squishing noise sounding as he landed on something solid. As the ship began to spin out of control, Shepard jumped backwards and floated mid air with her biotics a moment before landing soundly on the floor.

"Damn Shep! That was awesome!"

Jack was throwing out words and compliments, Shepard completely ignoring her as she ran back to Garrus.

"Jack, shut the fuck up and call joker for an evac before I ram a biotic up your ass!"

Her eyes trained on Garrus as he gasped, her heart pounding as she held his hand.

"Come on big guy. You can make it."

"Shepard... He's not go-"

She cast a glare up at Miranda.

"He will!"

Her eyes fell back down as she felt a talon trace across her cheek, her eyes meeting Garrus' before his hand fell, his body curling into her gently as his eyes closed.

"Commander."

Her eyes traced up to stare at Jacob.

"We've done everything we can for Garrus, but..."

Her head hung again as her eyes shut tightly. She was about to toss the whole table across the room before she heard the door chime.

"Shepard."

"Damn, tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet."

Shepard stood up straight as she smiled at the sight of Garrus.

"No one would let me look in a mirror, how bad is it?"

Shepard giggled and shook her head.

"Hell Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face paint on there and no one can tell the difference."

He laughed out loud but stopped abruptly, his hand lifting to his face.

"Oh don't make me laugh, my face is barely holding together as is."

She giggled again, catching Jacobs salute before he exited the room. Garrus let his eyes follow the male before he looked back at the women standing before him and really took her in. Her hair was still the shade he remembered, that fiery crimson that could possibly blind you in the right light, her eyes still like melted pools of emerald as she stared at him, her lips dressed in a more ruby shade of lipstick. Her lips twitched slightly as she noticed his gaze lingering on her, a dry cough erupting from her throat.

"Garrus. I'm glad you're here."

"You're glad?"

She stared at him as he almost charged her, his arms wrapping around her so tightly she was almost unable to breath.

"I saw the Normandy, the wreckage, everything. You're still here."

His breath caught as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I was dead, Garrus. I won't lie to you. But Cerberus brought me back, giving me supplies the I need to help human colonies."

"Cerberus... And you trust them?"

He pulled his head back to stare down at her.

"Not in the slightest. But I need their Tech and their knowledge. So I'll play nice."

He gave her a crooked look.

"For now."

She grinned up at him and gently placed a kiss on his mandible.

"Just like old times."

He grinned down at her as his hand laid against the small of her back.


	8. Dreams

Shepard moved in as fast as she could, the element of surprise was to be hers. When the door to the room opened she froze, the sound of light snoring coming from her goal, she smiled to herself and moved in her feet making only the slightest sounds when she snuck over to the bed. When she reached it, the sight of her team mate sleeping made her want to laugh he looked so at peace… too bad she's going to ruin it. As Shepard lifted her arms above her head her teammate turned and grabbed her waist, pulling her over his bed and on to the other side beside him. Shepard squealed at the sudden motion and started to laugh when she lay still on the bed. As she gazed up at him, everything slowly changed. The light dimming, his skin becoming pale. Blood spewed from his lips. Shepard screamed... She shot up, her heart pounding as her eyes darted around the room. Panting, she brought a shaky hand up to wipe the cold sweat from her forehead.

"Shepard,"

The AI's voice made her jump up right and out of her bed.

"The Illusive Man wishes to speak to you."

She growled.

"Yea... Ok. I'll be there in a moment."

EDI's orb beeped out of sight as she blinked. Sighing heavily, she grabbed her clothing and went to the bathroom. The shower started up but she knew she had very little time, so she just rinsed the sweat from her body and dampened her hair. Shepard stared at herself in the mirror, her vibrant green orbs staring back at her, her hand absently lifting and tracing across the scar across her jaw. One more heavy sigh, she pulled her casual clothing on and made her way to the elevator, pulling her hair over her shoulder and braiding it as she waited for the doors to open. As the doors chimed open, she had finished doing up the elastic around the end of her braid, letting go and letting it fall to her chest as it hung freely over her shoulder. She was glad no one payed attention enough to see her. She hated to let people see her outside of anything but alliance clothing, specially when it was her own ship. She ignored the rantings of Mordin as he paced back and forth across his lab, running around trying to find the elements he needed.

"Shepard."

She stepped once more for full view of herself to be seen, her arms folded across her chest.

"What do you want now?"

"Easy Shepard. I'm here to let you know, Horizon, one of our colonies in the terminus, just went silent."

Shepard unfolded her arms as she shifted her weight.

"Collectors?"

"It is a fair possibility. Has Mordin delivered the means to get past the seeker swarms?"

"No, not yet."

"Then pray he works well under pressure."

"You leave my team to me."

Shepard spun on her heel to take her leave.

"Shepard," She paused. "One more thing. One of your old team members, Kaidan Alenko, is stationed on Horizon."

Shepard looked over her shoulder once before leaving the hollow port, hissing under her breath as she barked over the coms.

"Joker, I want a course set for Horizon. Now. I have to see the Doctor."

"You got it commander."

She walked back into the lab to see Mordin looking over his specimens, hand to his lips.

"Please tell me you have something."

He looked up to see Shepard looking at the insect inside the glass container, ramming into it trying to get out.

"Yes."

His smile almost seemed to touch his forehead as he walked back to his computer and started typing away.

As they stepped into the shuttle, Shepard took one more look over her shoulder at the colony. Her lips thinned as she pressed them together, biting her tongue as she saw Kaidan looking up at the shuttle. She rolled her eyes as she took Garrus' hand as he helped her up. She hissed through her teeth as she looked down at her torso.

"That's a lovely gash..."

Garrus looked up at her as he knelt down, bringing up his omni tool and applying medi-gel.

"Try to be a little more careful next time Shep."

She looked down at him and nodded curtly. She was to lazy to do anything ever since she had woken up that morning, sticking her braided hair in her armor so no one could see how long it was, or bothering to avoid the husk as it charged at her. Her thoughts were torn as she jumped slightly, the feeling of a talon being gently traced over her cheek causing her to come back to reality.

"Shepard?"

She smiled lightly and grabbed his hand, quickly glancing up as she looked at Grunt across the way.

"I'll be alright. Just been distracted lately."

"When we get back to the ship you should go see the Doc."

Shepard pressed her lip together again.

"I said I would be alright."

"And I said go see the Doc."

Garrus was glaring up at her as she sucked back her breath. She stared at him a moment longer before looking back down and shaking her head.

"Alright. Fine."

He smiled and sat next to her, letting her lean against him as she shut her eyes and take a small rest before they got back to the ship.

"You just love to keep me on my toes, don't you Shepard."

Shep giggled lightly then hissed as the Doc put pressure on her abdomen to be able to stitch her wound together completely. When she was finished, Shepard sat up slowly and looking down and rubbed her head before jumping off the medical bed and headed for the door.

"Commander,"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You've been having your dreams again haven't you?"

Shepard sighed slightly and looked down then walked back, walking to the Docs desk and sitting on the edge.

"Yea... But their slowly changing. Getting worse."

"Worse?"

She nodded.

"The people are changing. Their faces different..."

"Different how?"

"Like... How one of the gunnery chiefs. Her face is now Ash. How Globin is now Mordin... Kurtis.."

Shepard looked down before glancing to , her eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be ok."

Shepard pushed off the desk and began to slowly walk to the door.

"Commander,"

She looked over her shoulder as the door chimed.

"Talk to him."

Shepard blinked as spun in her seat and went back to work, the door chiming shut and blocking her view. Shepard looked down at her hands a moment before shutting her eyes tightly and walked towards the forward battery.

"Here goes everything then..."


	9. Feelings

"Hey Garrus. Got a minute?"

The turian jumped slightly as he heard her voice, spinning around quickly to look at her.

"Sure. Just killing time anyways."

Shepard smiled meekly before walking over and sitting down on the crate near him, looking down at her hands.

"Shepard?"

She looked up and smiled a little wider, leaning back as she folded her arms across her chest gently.

"Tell me, since everyone else is asking a favor of me, have you found a way to find Sidonis yet?"

Garrus blinked a few times as he stared at her, bringing up his hand and rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

"Well?"

He nodded slightly.

"One of my contacts found him on the citadel. He is hiding under an alias, so tracking him is proving difficult."

Shepard blinked a moment as she listened.

"I've arranged a meeting with someone named "fade." He's the type of person to make others disappear, and the type of person to help me find Sidonis."

Shepard stood and nodded, spinning on her heels as she went to leave.

"What is this about Shepard?"

She paused in her footing and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Just making sure my most favored turian is taken care of."

Garrus reached out to grab her arm, but she quickly evaded his grasp and continued to walk her path towards the elevator as she took it up and asked Joker to take them to the citadel.

"I don't sleep. Food, has no taste anymore."

Shepard stood in front of Sidonis, blocking Garrus' view as she kept him talking.

"He's a damn cowered Shepard, let me take the shot."

Her eyes glanced to the side a moment before looking back at Sidonis, her lips parting slightly as she shook her head.

"Look at him Garrus, he's already dead."

"Tell Garrus... I guess there is nothing I can say to make this right."

There was a long pause as Shepard turned and looked over her shoulder a brief moment, staring up at Garrus.

"Just. Just tell him to go."

Shepard smiled lightly before looking back.

"He is giving you a second chance Sidonis, don't waste it."

"I will try, Garrus. Thank you, for talking to him."

Shepard gave a light smile before spinning on her heels and walking away, rubbing her forehead gently as her world spun, she ignored it as she walked back to the car and watched as Garrus went to meet her at the original spot. As she sat down in the car, her vision began to blur. She shook her head and quickly drove back over to Garrus, climbing out slowly as she watched him approach.

"Look, I know you want to talk about this, but I would rather not right now."

"Garrus, you did the right thing. I know it sucks."

"I don't think "Sucks" is the right word for this moment."

He folded his arms over his chest as he stared at his commander, her eyes rolling as she ran a hand across her forehead.

"Shepard, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yea. Just dizzy."

Garrus watched as Shepard walked back to the car slowly, sitting down in the passenger side. As much as she hated to admit it, she was like any other person. She was getting sick.

Shepard sat staring at the wall. Within minutes of getting back to the Normandy, her temperature has rose to a dangerous level, sweating heavily as her breath kept getting caught in her throat. She was sent, more like carried, to the med bay and Chakwas had bedridden her for almost a week now. Shepard was clearly unamused, her team completing their personal tasks, with some difficulty without her, but still completing them so they were finished and out of the way. She blinked a few times before looking down and grabbing a Datapad from the table across from her, pulling her legs up as she placed it in her lap and read with her hands on her head. The door chimed open and her eyes shot up.

"Shepard."

She smiled slightly as she saw Garrus, her eyes falling away from his as she looked back to the Data Pad in her lap.

"Hey."

She listened to his footsteps as he got closer, looking up once again as she felt the blanket she was underneath get tighter as he sat down on it.

"Feeling any better?"

"More or less. Just reading the report from Grunt and Mordin."

Garrus laughed.

"Yea. You should have seen his face during the last round in his Rite. The thresher Maw could have stood a better chance if he stayed in the ground."

Shepard giggled softly.

"I'm impressed he still chose me as his battle Master though. I've been bedridden for a stupid cold."

Garrus laughed again as he reached over and flicked a strand of her hair from her face.

"There there, you'll get better in no time."

She smiled up at him. Her gaze locking onto his, but she had to break it too soon. "

Liz. What's wrong?"

She sighed slightly as she looked back up at him, running her hands threw her hair till they reached the loose bun at the end, she huffed and ripped it out, her hair falling around her shoulder as she started to play with it. Garrus watched her in some awe as she took her hair out, letting him see the full length of it.

"My nightmares are back. This time with different people."

Garrus snapped his eyes back up at her, blinking as his mandibles flared.

"What do you mean different?"

Shepard looked down as her cheeks turned red.

"I mean different as in the faces are different. Chakwas, Kaidan, Ash... You."

Garrus reached up and gently placed his hand underneath her chin, lifting her eyes to his as he spoke.

"Come now Liz. I just helped kill a Maw, what makes you think I'm going to be killed by another thing anytime soon?"

She blinked as her eyes began to sting.

"It's not just about the faces... it's who they are replacing..."

"And who is that?"

"Chakwas replaces our medical officer, Ash one of our newest gunnery's on the mission, Mordin as Globin... You as..."

She looked down, trying to avert her gaze from him.

"Elizabeth."

She looked up, staring wide eyed as he used her full name. She swallowed hard as she looked back down.

"You replaced Kurtis."

Garrus froze slightly as he stared at her, his eyes wide as his jaw dropped slightly.

"So... That means... you...?"

Shepard felt her cheeks heat up as she nodded slightly, her gaze averted from his as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Liz."

She looked up at him, her eyes widening as he had quickly moved his face to hers and gently kissed her ruby colored lips.

"Feelings are mutual. There is no one I trust more, or that I have left in this messed up galaxy then you."

She smiled weakly as she blushed, her cheeks matching her lips as she moved and laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist as she held him, and he her.


	10. Forced Apart

"You lost the whole crew!?"

Joker looked up from having his face in his hands and glared at Miranda.

"Yes ,I know, I was there."

Shepard was pacing around the floor as she listened, her eyes glued to the ground as she tried to think, one of her arms folded over her chest as the other was rested on top so she could run her finger tip across her lips.

"And you did absolutely nothing to stop it?"

"What did you want me to do? Break my arm at them?"

"Jeff did everything he possibly could."

"And don't even get me started on unshackling a damned VI."

Shepard glanced up and glared at Miranda, her hand glowing in a light blue before she flung her hand out and imprisoned her in a stasis before something even more stupid could come from her mouth.

"Anyone else want to make a smart comment?"

Her eyes glanced around the room a she stared at everyone individually.

"No? Good."

Her eyes fell to Joker and her eyes softened.

"You did everything you could, now we just have to go and kick ass to get our crew back. EDI."

"Yes Shepard?"

"Is the IFF ready to launch?"

EDI's glob appeared on the table in the meeting room, blinking as she spoke.

"I have scrubbed the virus and tracking system from the IFF, it should be fully functional."

"Good. Then set a course for the omega relay."

"Yes commander."

Shepard glanced at everyone around the room, glaring again at Miranda as the stasis finally broke.

"We have all the upgrades we can, we are heading to get our crew back. Anyone who wants to jump ship now, do it. Cause I won't be picking your sorry ass back up if you fall."

Shepard locked eyes with Garrus before she speed from the room, taking the elevator to her cabin.

"The commander, seems quite upset."

Garrus glanced over at Mordin.

"What do you expect? This probably feels exactly like Akuze to her."

"A fair point."

Garrus stared at Mordin longer before he too left the room. He froze at the elevator, his hand hovering over the controls as he pondered for a moment. A thought crossed his mind as he quickly hit the controls and headed down to his camp out in the forwards battery, shuffling threw his belongings as he searched for something.

Shepard quickly jumped into the shower, shutting her eyes tightly as her crew's faces ran threw her mind. Tears ran down her cheeks as the same fear ran through her mind, what if she can't save them? She heard a knock on her door before it chime open, a familiar voice ring through her quarters.

"Shepard?"

The water turned off and she quickly wrapped a towel around her body, a red flush covering her cheeks already as she forgot her clothing outside on her bed. Quickly, she inhaled and took a step out the bathroom, her long hair hanging down to her waist, her bright green eyes locking onto the vibrant blue as they found her.

"Oh! Uhm... Sorry... I can..!"

Shepard found herself giggling as Garrus fumbled with a bottle in his hands and stared around the room at anything but her. He heard a couple steps as she walked over to him, her hand landing on top of his. He stared down at her, his mouth slightly agape as he watched her eyes.

"I didn't expect you up here, sorry I'm not... Proper."

He swallowed hard and lifted his eyes, looking elsewhere again.

"It's alright.. I didn't tell you I was... coming.. So...I can go."

Shepard blinked and grabbed his hand as he took a step towards to door, looking up at him as he looked back at her. He stared as he could see her shoulders shaking, her face still holding its bright smile.

"Please... Stay."

Garrus smiled lightly as he wrapped his hand around hers, both of them walking over to the couch and sitting down, Garrus placing the bottle be brought up with him on the table before looking at Shepard. As soon as her eyes met his, she had crawled over and sat on his lap, pressing her face to his neck as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Both forgot about her towel as he wrapped his arms around her body and held her closely, the fabric of her towel falling around her hips.

"Shepard..."

He breathed her name gently as she looked up at him, blinking a few times before blushing deeply and fumbling around for her towel. He let out a chuckle, taking up her hands as she blushed deeply with her chest exposed.

"Elizabeth."

He said her first name this time, grabbing her attention.

"Threw out this, you told me how you don't want to make me uncomfortable with your affections. Don't let me make you uncomfortable with mine."

She smiled and giggled gently threw her blush.

"Yes... Well... You haven't exactly seen... Well..."

Garrus finally looked down and almost blushed, looking back up as he grinned slightly. He leaned forwards and dragged his tongue across her neck, causing her to shiver and moan gently.

"Liz, you are the only thing I have left in this Galaxy... The only thing I want to work, to be right."

He looked up at her as she finished shivering, her eyes meeting his as she smiled and gently placed her hands on his fringe and caressing it gently.

"I promise to make it right. To have you there every step of the way."

Garrus smiled up at her before he picked her up in a bridal style and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently as he let her pick away at his clothing.

"Garrus!"

Shepard's eyes filled with fear as she jumped after him, the platforms collapsing under their feet as the human reaper fell and exploded with contact. She grasped at his hand but missed, latching onto it but losing her grip. She cursed loudly, Garrus falling over the edge of the platform, a last desperate grab at his hand locking their hands around each other's wrists. She growled and hissed as she pulled his back up, biting her tongue as she held his hand tightly when the platform began a freefall, Grunt stood nearby and tried to keep his footing as he looked as if he was dancing. Shepard felt Garrus grab her around her waist tightly, looking up to see another platform on a collision with theirs.

"Commander!"

She groaned.

"Come on Shepard, don't leave me hanging. Are you there?!"

She opened her eyes and rolled to her side.

"Yea, Joker. What's up?"

"What's up is you better get your ass moving!"

She looked up at huffed as she saw the collector base flooring beneath her feet, glancing around as she stumbled over to Grunt and helped lift metal off him, glancing around once more as she ran over to Garrus and moved one from on top of his and helping his to his feet. As the three stumbled out into the hall, the beating of wings caught their attention and she hissed as she held Garrus' hand tightly as he pulled her along in a sprint, jumping over falling debris. She lost grip of his hand but kept following behind him and Grunt as best she could, her breath getting caught in her throat as she sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her, a large smile spreading across her lips as she saw the Normandy come into view.

Laughter left her as the airlock opened and Joker showed with guns blazing, giving them covering fire. She watched as bullets flew past her head, yelping as she held her side and stumbled as she felt a sting from contact. She kept running as fast as she could, watching Garrus and Grunt jump into the airlock, at least they made it. She watched as the platforms closest to the Normandy collapsed, biting her lip as she let go of her side and sprinted as fast as she could before launching her body off the side. She kept her eyes on Garrus as she flung to the airlock, her arms in a half circle movement before she landed chest first onto the ledge and lost her wind. Everything around her seemed to drown out as she grabbed at the ground, Garrus suddenly coming into her view as she was lifted up into the air lock. She stumbled into him, holding her bleeding side as he picked her up and carried her off to the med bay as he yelled "Get us the hell out of here!" to Joker.

It had been months since contact with Cerberus. Garrus and Shepard getting as much shore leave as possible, not only for them, but for the crew as well. They all earned it. One day Shepard got a transmission from Admiral Hackett, informing her of a missing scientist.

"Why is it that when someone needs help, they always go to you first?"

Garrus laid on the bed as he watched Shepard slip into her armor. She giggled softly before walking over to him, gently kissing him before spinning around to have him do up the back better.

"Because they all just want to be lazy asses."

Garrus laughed as he finished and nuzzled against the back of her head and kissed it gently.

"Just be careful down there."

She nodded gently, smiling before standing up and walking to the doors. As she sat in the shuttle, she ran thoughts threw her mind as she stared out the window. Maybe she should have told him she wasn't feeling well? Maybe he could have come with her.

"I'll just turn myself in." Shepard sat on the medical bed as she stared at Hackett, her eyes narrowed on him.

"That's.. very honorable Shepard."

She nodded and jumped off, smiling to Chakwas before walking a few feet with Hackett.

"Commander... Before you leave."

She looked back over at the Doctor and nodded, walking back over, watching as Hackett walked outside the door.

"You can't leave without telling Garrus."

Shepard blinked in confusion, she knew the Doc wanted to run tests, but the origin of her statement confused her.

"Tell him...?"

Her head tilted a moment as Chakwas handed her a chart. The color drained from Shepard's face as she looked it over, her breath catching in her throat.

"No... I... It might not even work Doctor... No telling him till I know for sure..."

"As you wish Commander. I take it you don't want others to know either?"

"No. You will be the only one who knows."

"Very well. I will make regular visits and get access to bunk with you in your containment for a time."

Shepard nodded and smiled, hugging her tightly before walking over to meet with Garrus.

"Shepard."

She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I had heard what is going on. You can't possibly..."

"I have to. I can't spend my time running forever Garrus. I promise, I'll be alright."

He stared down at her with a half unbelieving look before she leaned up and kissed him gently.

"I'll see you again before you know it."

He smiled down at her before nuzzling her neck, holding her close before she had to pry herself from his arms and leave with the Admiral.


	11. Suprise

Shepard stared out the window, data pad in hand. How long had it been since she saw him? 5 months? 7? Too long. The time hung in her head before she heard a loud squeak behind her. Her eyes tared from her thoughts as she moved her eyes to stare down at the child pulling at her uniform pants.  
"I'm sorry."  
She knelt down and placed a hand on top of of her daughters fringe. The birth had been, difficult to say the least. The half breed child before her being of turian and human DNA. How it happened Chakwas was still unsure, the strain on her body from the rapid pregnancy and birth had made it easy to keep it a secret. The only ones to know being Shepard and herself.  
The child grew at a surprising rate, the pregnancy taking a mere 4 months while only taking 2 months and a couple weeks for her to grow into a size where she could walk and eat solid foods along with making clicking sounds close enough to start talking.  
The child gave a soft clicking sound as she hugged her mother, a smile spreading across Shepard's ruby lips. Her daughter had the same leg make as a turian would, her hands had 5 fingers, but the middle two were melded together much like the drell. Her head had the same head dress type style of plates as her fathers, curving around her face and forming her mandibles, she hasn't quite gotten the hang of moving them and accidentally hits her cheeks with them. The fringe on the top of her head had the same strong plates her fathers has, her hair pooling down from there. She stared up at her mother with bright vibrant blue eyes were the same as her fathers, her hair the same color as her mother's.

They both looked up as they heard the door chime, Shepard shooing her daughter to go hide. They had gotten the drill down very well.  
"Commander."  
Shepard looked up as she saw James saluting her in her door way.  
"Not supposed to call me that anymore James."  
"Not supposed to Salute you either."  
Shepard smiled lightly and shook her head.  
"They asked for you. Somethings up."  
"Sounds important."  
Shepard followed Vega out of the room, quickly looking back and blowing a kiss over her shoulder to her daughter as she saw her head poke out. She followed Vega down the halls and smiled once they ran into Anderson.  
"Something big appeared on long range scans, we're not sure when it is."  
"The reapers?"  
Anderson paused and looked back at Shepard.  
"We don't know that."  
"It's them... I know it."  
She followed Anderson once again, halting as Anderson went a head a few feet and she hung back to speak to Vega a moment.  
"Shepard."  
She looked over, her lips curling slightly as she saw Kaidan.  
"Kaidan."  
"How'd it go in there Major?"  
"Major?"  
Shepard looked at Anderson before back to Kaidan.  
"You hadn't heard?"  
"No. I've been out of the loop these days."  
"Sorry Shep."  
"Come on, we have to go."  
Anderson grabbed Shepard by the shoulder and pulled her along a moment as they walked into the board room.  
"You know the commander?"  
Kaidan looked over his shoulder at James.  
"I used too."

"We've lost contact with Luna base!"  
"The moon?"  
"How could they get past out defenses?"  
Shepard shook her head and placed a hand on her face.  
"You all got me here to tell you what you already know, the reapers are here. And they will wipe us out before any of us can say a damn thing."  
"What should we do?"  
Shepard looked around a moment before spinning on her heels, her first thought was to get her daughter and leave.  
"Commander!"  
She spun on her heels quickly as she spoke.  
"We fight, or we die!"  
"That's the best we have?"  
"That is all we can do for now."  
Shepard's eyes looked up and widened as she stared up at the sound of a scream, her eyes widening as she saw a reaper descending, it's weapon charging.  
"Move!"  
She spun around quickly and tried to run before the beam went off, the sound running right past her ears before an explosion knocked her on her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shepard?!"  
She coughed and looked up, her eyes scanning around as she sat up and heaved a heavy breath.  
"Come on! We've got to go."  
She looked up to see Anderson in her view, helping her to her feet.  
"No."  
She pushed him off as she shook off the rest of her grogginess.  
"No? What do you mean no?"  
"I have to go back."  
Anderson looked at her in pure confusion.  
"Go back? Were?"  
"To my room, I have to get her!"  
Shepard spun around and threw a biotic at the door, the debris flying out of her way a she slammed the door open with her shoulder and took off running.  
"Dammit! Shepard!"  
Anderson took off after her, trying to keep up best he could. When he finally caught her, she had spun a hard right and into her quarters, taking no time to begin looking around.  
"Shepard... What are you looking for?"  
Anderson huffed as he caught his breath, watching Shepard tear the room apart slowly. As he watched, he heard a soft whimpering squeak to his side. He looked, a light grunt leaving his throat as he walked over and knelt down to look better behind the broken wall bit.  
"Shepard! There is something here."  
As soon as he called her name, Shepard was right there and used her biotic's to lift the debris away.  
"Val!"  
A child came running from the rubble, clinging to Shepard's legs.  
"It's ok. I'm here."  
Anderson stood up, stepping back to look at Shepard and the child. As she picked up the child, Anderson couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the child.  
"Shepard... That..."  
She looked over at him, the child clinging to her for dear life.  
"Anderson... This is Valkyrie. My daughter."  
"Your...!?"  
Shepard nodded.  
"Long story short. I'll tell you as we get out of here."  
he nodded once, looking back to the child before the two made their way outside and across roof tops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you and Vakarian?"  
Shepard nodded as she held Valkyrie's hand, slowly scooting across the thin ledge to the other side of the room.  
"How is that even possible."  
"I don't know. Best answer Chakwas could give me was the implants Cerberus gave me, letting my body to adapt, to accommodate."  
"I see."  
As they reached the other side, Shepard knelt down to allow Valkyrie to climb up onto her back, latching her legs around her mother as best she could.  
"She is just like any other child, Anderson. She just looks different."  
He nodded to her before they took off again, communicating with the major as they ran hoping for a pick up.  
Once they got pinned down, Shepard placed Valkyrie down behind her and used a biotic barrier to keep her safe as she tried to focus on everything else. She made her daughter promise not so long ago, that she would close her eyes and cover her ears when mommy told her to, this being one of those times. Valkyrie kept her hand over her ears and eyes shut tightly as she was carried and held and taken away from the "scary things" as her mother told her.  
"The cavalry has arrived!"  
Shepard looked up and smiled as she saw the Normandy. Picking Valkyrie back up as she sprinted towards the ship and jumping into the docking bay.  
"Welcome a bored Shepard."  
Kaidan looked down at the child in Shepard's arms before looking back to see her nodding. She spun around quickly to see Anderson.  
"Come on!"  
They looked up to see other Alliance vehicles landing.  
"Go Shepard. I need to stay here."  
"We are in this together Anderson!"  
"People here need a leader, and you have a galaxy to unite. Now get out of here, that's an order."  
Shepard felt her lips curl.  
"I don't take orders from you any more, remember?"  
Anderson laughed and pulled her tags from his pocket.  
"Consider yourself reinstated."  
He tossed the tags at her and she used her biotic's to catch and bring them to her. She stared back at Anderson before the Normandy took off, her eyes lifting as he saw a child climbing up into a vehicle to get evacuated. A reaper beam tearing threw it before it was even 10 feet off the ground. Shepard felt her hold on her daughter tighten before she turned and walked further into the docking bay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shepard."  
She looked up at Kaidan as he spoke her name, her eyes lifting from were her daughter played with a box.  
"Whoes...?"  
"I think you know."  
Kaidan looked down at the girl playing on the floor, a soft breath leaving his lips.  
"Dare I ask how?"  
"Not sure."  
Kaidan stared at her longer, a silence falling over the docking bay.  
"Are you ready to hit Mars?"  
Kaidan's face lit up as he smiled at her.  
"You kiddin'? Throw me at it."  
Shepard smiled and laughed softly before picking Valkyrie up from the floor, taking the few steps between her and Kaidan so she was not a foot away.  
"Kaidan. Meet Valkyrie."  
The Child made a chirping sound as she reached out and touched Kaidan's face, squealing as she did and making clicking sounds. Kaidan couldn't help but laugh softly as he reached up and ran his fingers threw the child's hair.


End file.
